New Demon In
by JokerOfSpades
Summary: She comes to watch over him. Her eyes gaze into his soul. Blackness like a demon which he is. Though when she see's him one more time. Since the siding he hasn't had her in his heart. A demon not meant to love, but when she returns. That might change. Will this girl change everything. Maybe. Maybe not.
1. There She Is

_And I'm back, but this time with a Black Butler Fanfiction. New Demon in. I started this a few years back and has just been sitting in my computer... great! Anyway Enjoy!_

_-Joker :3_

**There She Is**

"It's time for you to come out of the shadows" the voice said finally. I jump up and face towards the door. I walk forward and go through the door.

Sebastian P.O.V

The sun has gone down, and there is a chill in the air. An unnatural chill. A spark of light, lights the sky for a split second, but I knew what that meant. Demon. A demon has come to this land. I put master to bed then go outside to find the demon standing there. She has her back to me, she is wearing a black and blue dress. Her brown hair flowing in the wind, something seems recognizable about her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

She laughs "What are you doing here?" She then turns her eyes are a pale red not near the colour pink, my face turns into a scowl.

"Alison" I say. Everyone calls her that because her first master named her that and she had taken a liking to the name. So Alison has insisted on everyone calling her that, her motto as she says 'Don't like the name then find someone else'.

"You remember me! Yay" She yells. I block one ear.

"As I said what are you doing here?"

"To come and check up on you" She tells me I then drag her off to the mansion. She happily follows me. When we get in Mey-rin, Finnian and Baldroy come to us.

"Sebastian, who is this girl?" Asks Mey-rin.

"Alison Aklon" She says in her British accent. "This kind man said I can get a job here?" She says. I never said that, but now if I say I didn't… I don't know.

"Yes I did, now come on" I say and put her into a room. As we are walking she turns her head towards me.

"Thanks for that" She whispers. I keep walking. "What happened between us?" She asks and I sigh.

"Well… The day you sided with him" I tell her.

"I didn't–"I cut her off.

"Of course you didn't, it was just my fault?" I mock her. We then reach the room for her. "Goodnight Alison, get up early for Master Ceil" I say and turn around, she grabs my hand.

"Sebastian, thank you" Alison whispers. She lets go of my hand and closes the door. "Check your hand" I barley hear her. Once I hear the click of the door I slide off my gloves and check my hand.

_'You know what I mean Seb,' _I smirk, of course Alison would be the one to call me that _'P.S short as message I know, remember come and get me' _I smile to myself. Alison is the only one who was able to imprint messages. The text then fades sensing that I have read it. I smile again then walk down. Young Master has come out when I walk past, I didn't realize I still had a smile on my face and that I didn't put on my glove.

"Sebastian," I look at him.

"Master you should be asleep" I say, walking with him into his room.

"Who was that girl?" He asks, I sigh.

"Another Demon, known as Alison Aklon" I tell him as I lay Master down.

"Why is she here?" He asks.

"That is yet to be known" I tell him "Now go to sleep a big day is to be tomorrow"

"You remember to tell me when you find out" His eyes go to my hand "What is that written on your hand?" I look down.

"The female demon has the ability to imprint messages on any part of the body, this was one that she imprinted on my hand" I hold it out. He smirks.

"_Seb_? Where in the world did the demon get that name for you?" He asks.

"We used to know each other" I tell him. "Now Master you really need to sleep" I tell him. I walk over to the door. "Goodnight" I say then go out. I blow out the candles and walk down the dark hallway to my room.


	2. The Little Game?

_I'm happy I have all of my chapters ready to be put our also something I should say is that all my work on this has been deleted off my computer... Isn't that just perfect!_

_- Joker :3_

**The Little Game?**

I wake up early like I do every morning, I get breakfast ready for young master but before I do that I knock on Alison's door.

"I will be back in a few minutes you better be ready" I hear her reply. I then go to make Masters Breakfast. After a while I come back to her door. I knock lightly and open it, what I see inside is something I haven't walked in on before.

"Seb!" Alison yells. There she is standing in her black and blue maids dress coming down to the ground. "Thanks, for coming I don't know where his room is" She says not bothering to tie up her hair.

I then grab her hand and bring her to Young Master. I feel a tingling sensation on my hand, imprinting is at its work. We reach Master Ciel's room. I then walk in and wake him up.

"Alison go get his clothes" I tell her she goes and gets them, without breaking anything which is a big relief. I get him up and help him get his clothes go on. As I'm buttoning up his shirt, I see Alison out of the corner of my eye she picks up his ring. Master quickly jumps up, and walks forward ready to strike. I get up slowly as she reaches her.

"If you dare strike I won't hesitate to kill you" She says fiercely, master continues to move forward swinging his hand. I go up and grab his hand.

"She is not lying Master, and I may not be able to stop her" He struggles.

"Seb is right I'm defiantly not lying" He relaxes and then raises his eyebrows.

"_Seb?_" He asks.

"Yes, now we have your breakfast ready. Alison go get it ready" She nods and walks out. "Also put the ring back" I say.

"I already did, look" She says then goes out. I look down at Master's hand there it is on his thumb where the ring usually is. I start putting on his shoes.

"Well come on" I say. When we make it to the dining room, there is no sign of Alison except when she left the food on the table. Beside it is a newspaper, title saying _'Jack the Ripper strikes'_. While Master is eating and reading I take the chance to view her message. _'The true message will appear once the truth is recovered' _but what is it that we have to figure out?

I shake my head, then continue to stand by.

"Where is she?" He asks finally.

"I don't know"

"I'm here, it's quite a show you're putting on" She calls, I look up to see her on the railing above us.

"I would think opposite" Says Ceil.

"Oh I thought you cared about me for a second" She says. Alison stands up on the rail and walks back and forth. I smile behind master so he doesn't notice. I see her eyes flicker to me.

"You could fall from up there Alison" I call out.

"If I do would you catch me?" She teases.

"Depends…"

"On what?" She asks.

"What type of mood I'm in" I tell her. She turns towards me and stares me down.

"Well let's see why don't we… test… that… out?" She says. I hear Master chuckle.

"Now this is quite a show" He says.

I tense ready to see if she will actually do it.

"Well maybe not right now, but soon" She says then gets down off the railing. "Be on edge" She says then disappears down one of the hall ways. I take back the dishes to be washed.

There is Alison sitting on the bench eating cake.

"That is Young Masters Cake he will be mad when he finds out," I tease.

"Then make some more" She says. I walk forward and lift her off the bench.

"Some maid you are" I say. I take another piece of cake, and set it out. "Also I will enjoy your little game" I say and make my way to Master Ciel's study.


	3. Her Speciality

_Another chapter but the chapters after this one aren't gonna be so quick because as I said last chapter I lost it all of my work on this on my computer. - Didn't make any sense :P_

_- Joker :3_

**Her Specialty  
><strong>

I hear her footsteps stop automatically. I walk around behind her she runs forward. I can feel that she is only playing with me not actually using her full speed and I don't really want it to go on for too long. I use my full speed and catch her around her waist. I push her against the wall.

"Caught you" I say. She is pressed against me breathing hard. I let go of her.

"Well done you must of wanted to end it quickly" She breaths against my neck. I then turn around and quickly go to Ciel.

"Sebastian you gathered those suspect lists right, who does it point to?" He asks me.

"Many but I found out some important information, the Viscount of Druitt seems to do a black market auction for women's body parts." I tell him "He is having a party Friday night, and I think this would be the perfect time to infiltrate him."

"No" he says.

"Why? Is it because you can't dance?" I ask with a small smile.

"No I can dance perfectly I just don't want to go" He says.

"Ok then let me see if you can dance?" I challenge him.

I pull him up and start to teach him.

"I won't dance with a male" He says.

"Well that can be arranged" I hear Alison's voice say. I turn to find her in the door way.

"Well I see you finally appeared, I see that you could dance with master" I step aside as she steps up to take my place.

"Ok now put your hand on my waist and your other on my shoulder" I step forward to help him, I move master's hands. "Ok now take a step forward now back and repeat, move around while doing this" They start dancing. Ciel steps on her toe a few times, but she doesn't bother to mention it.

"I can't do this will you care to show me?" he steps back. I take his place against Alison, we move perfectly in sync. A demon quality that we all possess. After a few minutes we stop, I smile at her and she does back at me.

"Thank you" I bow. She turns around and head to the door.

"Well that's my time done for now"

"Alison!" She turns to face Master "Thank you for making the whole thing amusing" He says she smiles at him then walks out. Then again she disappears down the dark hallway. It seems like her specialty. I turn around to see Master facing down the hallway.

"I see you're amused" I say as I pour him tea. I then walk behind him and open the windows. After a few minutes I look outside to see black and blue falling down.

"It's your turn now" I hear her say. I look at master and he nods. I then run out the window and grab Alison. We hit the ground tumbling unable for me to get square footing on the ground. I hear a tear in my coat, now I will have to fix that later.

I land with Alison underneath me. I smile at her she smiles back, I get off and lie next to her. I chuckle lightly.

"Fail" I hear her say breathlessly.

"How is it a fail?" I ask propping myself on one elbow to look at her.

"Cause you were supposed to catch me not tumble around with" She laughs.

"I suppose your right" I say then get up "Would you like to get up?" I ask her putting my hand out. She takes it and lets me bring her up.


	4. Authors Note

**Well Hello.**

**I'm starting school again tomorrow, so I will not be able to write much and** **also as you now with 'New Demon In'. I have lost all my work on my bloody computer, which means it may take a while for me to finish writing this. I have other Fanfictions coming on their way but I'm trying to get a decent number of chapters with this before I write more for the other or post it (Which ever comes first :P). I hope you understand that, also without making another excuse lets just put this plain and simply.**

**I'M A LAZY SHITHEAD- there I said it. I'm lazy so my updates are really slow. Hehe... great to finally say that. Anyway as I was saying, I'm starting school - blah blah blah. Sorry about the shortness of the chapters but it looks like a lot in word TRUST ME. I will continue to write stuff but updates will more definitely be slow, unless I decide to actually spend about a whole day or more writing. :3**

**I hope this clears things up!**

**-Joker :3**


End file.
